


backstage at the VMAs

by sinead



Category: NSYNC, Popslash
Genre: Crack, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:23:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinead/pseuds/sinead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for <a href="http://www.trickster.org/speranza/cesper/Elves.html">Cesperanza's Inappropriate Elf Challenge</a>, which says it all, really.</p>
            </blockquote>





	backstage at the VMAs

 

"I was in the group dressing room," Johnny said portentously, "and I found this." With a flourish, he produced a strange garment.

It was silvery. It was shimmery. It was filmy. It had a weird jagged hemline. "And I want to know which of you it belongs to, right now. Because I can spin babies and public groping with Lenny Kravitz and space trips and stalking your ex-girlfriend"--Justin squeaked indignantly--"but this magical creature bullshit is going to really test my patience. and my media contacts."

There was silence, and then everyone turned in JC's direction. "Hey, don't look at me, cat," he said. "I'll wear a lot of things, but I wouldn't be caught dead in handkerchief points."

"What do you mean, magical?" said Justin.

"Watch this." Johnny reached for JC's lighter, which had the range and directional capabilities of a flame-thrower.

"Oooh, let me!" cried Lance.

"Pyromaniac," Justin muttered. "Think I'm crazy?" But he leaned forward with the rest of them as Lance applied the flame to the garment's sleeve. The flame turned hot pink and then a brilliant blue, and there was a flash of blinding white light. When their vision had cleared, everyone could see that Lance's hair was standing even more wildly on end than usual, and his eyebrows were slightly singed. But the garment was completely untouched, the fringe on the sleeve's edge merely fluttering in the hot breeze.

"Okay, that was _cool_," Chris said. Johnny turned a speculative eye on him.

"Think so, Kirkpatrick? You're the one with the high voice. How about we take a closer look at those pointy ears of yours?"

Chris held up his hands. "Hey. It's not me, dude. I'm scared of heights, remember? and I have sex with women." Lance snorted, and Chris hastily added, "most of the time." Lance snorted again. "Sometimes, okay? fuck off."

"Maybe it's a costume," said Justin. "For that Iron Maiden retrospective tribute thingy. Maybe they have dancers."

"Flameproofing might be useful," Joey agreed. "But those MTV assholes are way too cheap to go this far."

"Check the tag," JC said.

"Tag?" Johnny said skeptically. But they all crowded around and peered as he flipped the gauzy collar inside out. Sure enough, there was a tag. "Rivendell Rags. All Elvish Manufacture," Lance read. "Hey, there's something written on it. With a purple Sharpie, it looks like." Johnny snatched it up close to his eyes.

"M. A. R," he spelled out. "S? H." He paused. "Marshall. You've got to be kidding."

Joey stared thoughtfully into space. "Well, it does kind of make sense with the pale skin. And the lyrical skills. And the sensitive, yet sinister mien." He focused his eyes on the rest of them. "What? I read."

"What was it doing in *NSYNC's dressing room?" Johnny said. "That's what I'd like to know."

"Hey, I wasn't even in our dressing room," Chris said. "Justin locked himself in there to meditate." He turned on Justin, who was spluttering and blushing, and screeched, "Timberlake, no way! if you've fucked Eminem, I owe JC twenty bucks and it's coming out of your hide, man, because I bet him I'd get there first."

"We just talked, okay?" Justin said hotly. "He's a very spiritual person."

"Obviously," said Lance.

"To hell with his spirit," Chris muttered. "I intended to get nasty with his magical ass."


End file.
